


Catch me if you can

by mistress_shiny



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_shiny/pseuds/mistress_shiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne & River play hide & seek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me if you can

The streets of Kowloon were flooded with people, Jayne stood in the middle of the road like a rock, a very large rock, and the traffic and people broke around him like waves. He sniffed at the air and his nostrils filled with the mix of food, sweat, blood and shit that was Kowloon. He sniffed again and he caught her scent, lilies, damn girl should know not to wear such a strong perfume, the lilies gave her away every time.

The rest of the crew would be likely to put him out an airlock if they knew what he was doing, but this had become their own private little game. With the Doc permanently attatched to little Kaylee, River needed looking after, and more often than not it was Jayne she attatched herself when they stopped at a port. At first Jayne had objected; weren't like he could go whorin' with a little girl attached to his arm, but then she'd started this hide and seek thing and his hunting instinct had gotten the better of him.

Jayne spun on his heel and followed her scent. He moved deliberately forward and the people parted in front of him, he was, as always, armed to the teeth and t'weren't none of them like to stand in his way on the off chance it might offend. 

He caught a splash of red out the corner of his eyes and he started towards it, River had been wearing one of Inara's scarves when they'd left the ship, it was now fluttering from a street marker. Jayne reached up and tugged it free, it was still warm from her skin, he clutched the flimsy material in his hand and scanned the area for her. 

There.

The toes of her boots were poking out from under some washing hanging on a fire escape a few feet from his head. 

Jayne grinned, silly girl, this was too easy. He reached out and grabbed her ankles intending to pull her feet out from under her. He stumbled as he pulled at the empty boots.  _Feng Le_  girl, he'd told her before about going barefoot when they weren't on the ship.   
River's laugh drifted down from above him, damned Crazy was on the roof. Throwing her boots in his bag Jayne reached for a nearby the ladder and swung his body up, within moments he was on the roof. He swore, it seemed that today was washing day in canton, crowded on every rooftop were clothes of every shape and colour strung across in lines, blocking his view and creating a maze worse than the streets four stories below.

Down in the streets it was chaos but up on the roof an eerie calm held, and Jayne's voice broke the spell, "Hey little crazy girl, I know you're up here." His only answer was a giggle and her disembodied voice floating down, "That's not right Jayne Cobb, you're meant to say 'come out come out where ever you are!'".

Jayne grinned, he knew she couldn't resist answering him, and he moved towards the direction of her voice. Moving down the corridors of brightly coloured clothing he saw the dress she'd been wearing up ahead, Jayne moved silently towards it. He swore when he realised it was pegged up neatly with the other washing. "Gorram it girl, I hope you've still got clothes on."  
He started as her answer seemed to come from right behind him. "The girl prefers to wear less, Kowloon is hot" 

Jayne spun and pushed through the clothes, he thought that he touched her but in a moment she was gone again.   
"Uh uh, not that easy Jayne Cobb." He could hear the laughter in her voice. Enough was enough, reaching behind his back he pulled out the quick and easy way to find her, his large hunting knife made quick work of the clothes lines and they fell in waves as he pushed through them. As he cut through the last one he saw her, she was, standing at the edge of the roof, just out of arms reach wearing nothing but her briefs. her arms crossed over her chest covering her small breasts. 

"Alright, I found you, now put your gorram clothes back on." Jayne knew he should look away but she was too close to the edge for his comfort. River shook her head, "No Jayne, the game was  **catch**  me if you can" and she stepped backwards, Jayne reacted before he could think, grabbing for her as she slipped from view, his rough hands grabbing roughly at the soft skin of her wrists, his shoulders straining against gravity, his grip slipped once and then held. Straining he pulled her back onto the roof, clutching her small body against his. They slumped against the ledge and she pressed against him. The smell of lillies filled his nostrils and where his hands touched her skin it  
was like the silk of Inara's scarf.

Jayne sucked in a breath and swore, pushing her away he bent down and picked up her dress, handing it to her he said, " _Ta ma duh_  girl, what'd you do that for?" She stepped towards him, threading her arms around his waist, and  
resting her chin in his chest as she looked up at him, "To see if you would catch me of course."

Below them the streets of kowloon swam with a thousand smells, but Jayne's head was filled with lilies.


End file.
